


Catching

by paynesgrey



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Mike doesn't mind if Emily falls, as long as he can catch her.
Relationships: Emily/Mike (Power Rangers Samurai)
Kudos: 12





	Catching

**Author's Note:**

> (I BLAME KIM!) Written for the "distort" theme for [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

Emily is a bit clumsy; however, Mike doesn’t tell her that. There’s no point in putting down a friend, no matter how true it is.

Mike, however, doesn’t _mind_ it if she is a bit clumsy, as long as she trips and falls into _his_ arms, where he can lift her up and break her fall - he’s fine with that. He _likes_ catching her, carrying her, and he even enjoys running from her if she chases him around the dojo with a frozen pack of peas.

Despite his feelings, Mike knows he’s a Ranger first, of course, but he likes to believe he’s a regular teenage guy like anyone else, and he sees Emily’s value as more than a team member - even more than a friend.

Mike is also aware that Emily is a pretty young woman, and though he keeps such feelings under lock and key, he isn’t sure he’d ever have a chance with someone like Emily, and he wouldn’t want such desires to distort their working relationship either.

“Oopsie!” she calls, and Mike is snapped out of his thoughts to quickly catch her. She’s picking up equipment in the dojo, and Jayden has polished the floor with a vengeance, making it way too slippery and perfect for Emily’s ungraceful ways.

“I’ve got you,” he says, reaching for her as she fits perfectly into his arms. She’s soft against him, and he relishes in the way her hair ghosts across his skin. Mike holds back a swallow, and he gives Emily a nervous grin. When she looks at him, she beams like sunshine.

“There you go!” she titters happily. “Saving me again.”

Before Emily gains her footing and pulls away from him, Mike leans closer to her, and his voice intones softly through a breath, “Always.”  



End file.
